A Dance Dance Resolution Midquel
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: After Lincoln was forced by his sisters to accommodate the four dates they sent him, this is what happened before attending the Sadie Hawkins dance. Expect walls to be broken.


After being forced by Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy to handle the situation of having four dates simultaneously, Lincoln rushes to his room. He cannot question the fact that four of his sisters gave him four dates; he is just frustrated with the fact that he has to date four dates at the same time. He contacts Clyde through his walkie-talkie.

"Savvy to Jack, over!" Lincoln phones Clyde in panic mode.

"Jack copy here, over," Clyde responds instantly.

"Clyde, cancel the trip to arcade. 2-for-1 deal can wait," Lincoln announces cautiously. "Deep joy," he says in a sarcastically annoyed tone.

"How come Linc? What's the hustle?" Clyde asks.

"Change of plans. The trick failed. My sisters gave me four dates for the Sadie Hawkins. And I have to accommodate them tonight,"

"Woah. That's not good news. How you will be able to date at the same time?"

"That's the thing. I need your help on this."

"No worries. But do you know your dates already?"

"Not yet. Lucy only gave me their names," Lincoln reads the list that Lucy gave him. "Let's see. Tabby, Giggles, Haiku and Polly Pain."

"Don't worry buddy. I'll look upon them and give you what I got later," Clyde loyally replies, accepting to assist Lincoln in his conundrum. "Okay?"

"Yeah, but what will I do?" Lincoln asks under a nervous aura.

"Just chill, Linc. Let's discuss our plan before you dance with them. 'Kay?" Clyde replies in a surprisingly relaxed tone. As Clyde cuts off the feed, Lincoln gulps.

(Hope that fills up the plot hole of how Clyde was able to get the information about Lincoln's four dates. Or else, that episode will inexplicably imply that Clyde is creepy.)

After fixing his getup (only his face and body scent), Lincoln heads downstairs and to the door. He looks back to his sisters Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy sitting by the couch and giving him a death glare. Lucy even does a "you're dead" gesture by her neck.

"We're watching you," Luna gives a serious warning.

Lincoln can only react by hurriedly crossing his fingers, profusely sweating, instantly opening the door and swiftly strolling to the sidewalk. Not following Clyde's advice on just relaxing himself, Lincoln panics out of occupying the time as he walks to school.

"Ughh, I shouldn't be in this situation in the first place if I just straight out told the truth. Or just admit that I don't really like to participate in events like this," Lincoln complains about his mistake that landed him in his current situation, then causally talks to himself. "But your sisters care for you, Lincoln. So why turn down now on a favor they gave to you?"

He then stumbles upon a bus stop and rests there. He continues his somber soliloquy. "I know. But how may I supposed to date four girls at the same time? Can there be any situation worse than this?"

A voice then suddenly converses with him. "At least you get the opportunity to get four dates for one night." The voice reveals to be none other than experienced adventurer, _Gravity Falls_ ' Dipper Pines. Dramatically, Dipper shares his testimony. "I get to touch the hearts of four other girls and hurt their feelings, forever." And in a shift in tone, "But I reconciled with one."

Lincoln interrupts, "Umm how does that connect to mine?"

"It still is connected, even uncannily. But the point is I tugged the hearts of four girls and played with their feelings out of sympathy," Dipper defends.

"You think that's bad?" One voice emerges from nowhere, revealing to be from Marco Diaz from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. "I danced with the awesomest girl in the universe." Marco then breaks the fourth wall with this, "Then the Internet wants us to be a couple. But I am like to other awesomest girl in the universe, at school. But..." But from sheer frustration, Marco suddenly shifts to chill mode, "kinda have more problems to deal with than Internet fanfare."

"Ohh, Internet fanfare ey?" Another voice answers, which is revealed to be from _The Fairly Oddparents_ ' Timmy Turner. "I have to go from one love interest to another to another to another. And this time, she's a pure Mary Sue. I don't know for what reason why she showed up but it seems the producers are running out of ideas." Everyone has their eyes on Timmy from his outburst. "What?" Timmy wonders.

"Well, mine is no Mary Sue," Then another voice interrupts Timmy, revealing to be Steven Universe. "Mine is perfect the way she is. Though the way we blend is questionable to others." Steven's answer makes Timmy to move slightly aside.

"If you think Mary Sues are bad," another voice argues, revealing to be Finn the Human from _Adventure Time_ , "wait till you meet the girls in the Land of Ooo. They are awesomely crazy." Finn says with claws on his face, but relaxes, "But they are crazily awesome."

"Yeah, says the guy with a white beanie and a sword," Marco sarcastically answers.

"How about you there sir?" Dipper asks to the last guy sitting on the other edge of the bus stop, which is revealed to be none other than star of the sitcom _Horsin' Around_ , BoJack Horseman. The out-of-nowhere appearance of characters even baffles the anthropomorphic horse.

"Uhmm I don't know if I am supposed to be here," BoJack replies then walks off, away from the fanfic.

"That came out of nowhere," Steven replies.

"Okay guys!" Lincoln calls out, "Now we have everybody, what is all your point?"

"The point is kid, we all encounter the same situation," Dipper answers.

"And there is a way out of it," Finn adds.

"Really?" Lincoln excitedly answers, "What is it?"

"Have a girlfriend right?" Finn asks.

"Yeah…" Lincoln answers.

"Have sisters right?" Timmy asks defensively.

"Yeah…" Lincoln hesitantly answers.

"Then don't hurt their hearts. You hold theirs now. Don't attempt to break it," Dipper gives out the solution.

"Don't break their hearts? That's it," Lincoln is expecting a concrete solution. "No confess you don't like them?"

"Look. Though you're a boy technically, like me, you need to be a man to take up situations like this," Dipper states his point.

"Yeah, just give them a chance to dance with you. Don't disappoint them in what supposed to be their best night ever," Steven adds.

"But what if my girlfriend...I meant dating buddy Ronnie Anne sees me?" Lincoln asks.

"Then face the facts," Finn confidently tells Lincoln, "We've been there bro. And it hurts. But I still faced it like a man."

"You mean a man wearing boy's pants and a white hoodie and wielding a Party City sword?" Marco sarcastically fools around.

"Hey dude!" Finn argues to the Latino, "This is real!"

With a big gulp, Lincoln decides to continue walking to school for the Sadie Hawkins dance. "Okay guys, here I go."

"No worries bro. We're here. Anyway, if you need any help about love, you can call us" Dipper invites Lincoln, "We're a group." He then hands Lincoln a card.

Lincoln reads the card, "The Millennial Man-Boys Club." He then reacts, "What is this? Like you're recruiting me?"

"You're like us bro. A lead in an awesome series." Dipper replies. "We are here bro."

Lincoln then looks back at the card. "Well I can always say 'ýes' but how..." Just that, Dipper, Marco, Finn, Steven and Timmy vanish out of thin air. He is speechless with what happened.

"That...is...weird. What just happened" Lincoln reacts, only to proceed to break the fourth wall and looks up the script, "Did we end up in a _Family Guy_ cut scene?"

Lincoln then looks up to the people reading this fanfic. "Sorry about that guys. Where was I? Oh right, walking to school." He sighs in relief and proceeds. "Well, my night was in bad note. Hope the rest of the night doesn't end that way."

And the rest is indicated in the rest of the episode.

* * *

This is one of the craziest stories I written, for all its non-sequitur parts. I even have a cornucopia of stories in line. Give me your thoughts about it. Here they are:

Laughs Out Louds (A prank by Luan and her sisters that gone too far)

Sing Street (A retelling of the awesome 2016 movie musical)

Punny People (Another Luan-centered piece)

The Loud Family Values (An homage to the sequel to "The Addams Family" movie)

The Infant Years (A story where the older sisters reminisce the times when Lincoln was still a toddler)

Manic Pixie Dream Loud (Another Luan-centered piece)

Mother Leni (A Leni-centered piece)

Lincoln Loud: Civil War (A fanfic centered on the elections)

The Other House (Lincoln encounters another household with 10 sisters)

It's A Wonderful House (A retelling of "It's a Wonderful Life")

I will give continuations to "The Thing from Upstairs" and the second part of "Lincoln Loud's Eleven Commitments in the Loud House. I encourage comments and thoughts so far. Thanks!

Disclaimer:

I do not own _The Loud House_ , _Gravity Falls_ , _Star Vs. The Forces of Evil_ , _The Fairly Oddparents_ , _Steven Universe_ , _Adventure Time_ and _BoJack Horseman_.


End file.
